Infidèle Demoiselle
by Dulanoire
Summary: Ses doux yeux à la prunelle de jais plongés dans ceux du pirate. Un instant d'hésitation. Une moue boudeuse sur sa bouche rose tandis que l'homme passe sa langue sur ses propres lèvres gercées. Je les regarde et j'ai l'impression que le temps ralentit, comme englué dans la mélasse... Point de vue de Will Turner. Fin du second film


**Note de l'auteur** : Voici un défi avec Saanak, qui devait porter sur l'infidélité, avec un fandom que je n'avais pas encore utilisé, et avec les mots buisson et philosophie. je l'ai couplé avec un autre défi sur le même thème ( mais cette fois pour le forum Role Play de Twinoid) qui devait comporter les mots : Chocolat Mer Pardon Monstre Rire Jais Félin L'appel du large. Donc voila...

Le point de vue est celui de Will Turner. La scène se passe à la fin du second film.

En espérant que cela vous plaira...

* * *

Ses doux yeux à la prunelle de jais plongés dans ceux du pirate. Un instant d'hésitation. Une moue boudeuse sur sa bouche rose tandis que l'homme passe sa langue sur ses propres lèvres gercées. Je les regarde et j'ai l'impression que le temps ralentit, comme englué dans la mélasse. Elle se rapproche. Il ne bouge pas. Un léger rire sort de sa gorge rauque de fils des embruns. Elle passe sa main fine autour du cou de Jack, l'attirant à lui... Leurs lèvres se frôlent puis se joignent, attirées par un élan irrésistible. Ma fiancée et celui que j'avais fini par considérer comme un ami s'embrassent. Avec la même violente douceur que la mer qui heurte et s'écrase sur les blanches falaises. Avec la même sensualité que la morsure d'un langoureux aspic mordant le sein d'une reine d'Orient. Avec en bruit de fond, le son imperceptible de mon cœur qui se brise...

Elizabeth gémit doucement. Elle pousse l'homme contre le mât, Sans doute pour mieux s'accrocher à lui. Je la ressens plus amoureuse que jamais. Plus qu'avec moi. Ils vont trop bien ensemble. Elle, sauvage. Lui, libre. Je ne serais jamais libre. Je l'aime trop. Douleur inimaginable. Mes yeux auraient préféré ne plus voir. Gibbs me tire soudain en arrière. Nous devons partir, et vite. Je quitte donc mon infidèle du regard...

Elle surgit après quelques minutes d'éternité. Elle lance que Jack est resté. Qu'il nous laisse une chance de fuir. Pour elle ? Son regard vide l'indique. Elle s'assied et évite soigneusement de poser ses yeux sur moi. Je dois lui paraître bien misérable face à son courageux pirate... J'aimerais pouvoir le prendre avec philosophie. Impossible. J'aimerais le haïr. Je ne peux pas, il ressemble trop à celui que j'aurais aimé être. J'aimerais la haïr. Mais je l'aime... Pourtant j'ai mal. Mon âme est un buisson enflammé. Je la revois l'embrasser. Je pleure à l'intérieur. Le désir transparaissant de ses gestes ne peuvent me tromper. Il l'attire. Comme l'interdit l'attire. Comme la liberté l'attire. Comme l'appel du large l'attire... La jalousie me bouffe le cœur, horrible monstre familier aux dents si longues.

Je fixe Elizabeth. Ma délicieuse reine féline aux colères bouillonnantes et au tendre pardon... Je l'aime. Peut être trop. Que dis-je, sûrement trop. Je ne parviens pas à imaginer une possible existence sans elle. Elle a toujours été là, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. Toujours identique à elle même, innocente séductrice . Que ce soit lors de nos escapades d'enfances sur le port où nous rêvions d'aventure en buvant le chocolat chaud qu'elle avait emporté ou lors de notre premier baiser... Je ne pourrais pas supporter de la perdre. Surtout pour ce foutu coureur de jupons qui la laissera dès que possible. Mais elle ne saura jamais quel ignoble homme il est. Car, avalé par la pieuvre maléfique, il a revêtu l'habit de martyr.

Elle regarde ses mains. Senteur d'embruns et de culpabilité. Le rire a déserté la moindre parcelle de son être. Oh mon amour... Je t'en prie tourne toi vers moi et dis moi juste que tu es désolée. Je te prendrais dans mes bras et te dirais que c'est déjà oublié, avant de t'embrasser et d'effacer de ta mémoire le souvenir des lèvres du Capitaine sans navire qui a manqué de nous faire tuer des milliards de fois.

Mais elle ne bouge pas. Seule une larme solitaire s'échappe de son regard de soie caramel.

Je comprends mieux Davy Jones. Mon cœur me blesse tant. J'envie cette tête de poulpe finalement... Si seulement je pouvais m'arracher cet encombrant organe ! Ne plus le sentir souffrir au moindre battement. Ne plus le sentir accélérer dès qu'elle fait un geste, même anodin. Ne plus le sentir être en miettes comme à présent.

Les femmes sont la perte des hommes je crois. Et non leur avenir comme le disait un certain poète. L'avenir ne peut pas autant faire souffrir n'est-ce pas ?


End file.
